<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trébol by Sweet_Shiro_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373263">Trébol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu'>Sweet_Shiro_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lo escribí hace años, M/M, lenguaje de las flores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny era demasiado pobre para comprarle flores a Butters pero el pequeño tallo que arrancó aquél día en el parque cambió todo. Bunny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trébol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un tranquilo pueblito en Colorado, en la parte más pobre de ahí, sentado sobre la acera se encontraba un rubio de parka anaranjada, suspirando cada cinco segundos evidenciando su estado de ánimo.</p><p>¿El motivo? Su enamoramiento por el pequeño Leopold Stotch.</p><p>Así es, Kenny McCormick ha caído rendido ante un par de ojos color cielo que le hacen desear ser el dueño de su portador.</p><p>Pero la pregunta para él es: ¿Cómo lograrlo?</p><p>Butters es demasiado inocente y lindo como para merecerlo.</p><p>Si usaba sus tácticas para ligar no sería correcto, Butters era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido, era justo y necesario hacer algo especial para él. Era lo que merecía.</p><p>Se levantó de su lugar, tenía que pensar en la manera de conseguir que Leo se fije en él, tal vez un pequeño detalle podría servir como comienzo, pero se pregunta: ¿Cómo qué?</p><p>Vagó sin levantar la vista del suelo hasta que sin darse cuenta se hallaba en el parque, para su suerte se encontraba vacío, lo que menos quería era escuchar algún sonido.</p><p>Tomó asiento en una banca y sacó un cigarrillo de su abrigo junto a un encendedor, se llevó el producto de tabaco a los labios pensando que aunque él no era de regalar flores tal vez esa era una buena opción, pero recordó que no tenía dinero para hacer aquello, resignado pretendió prender el cigarro pero al acercar el encendedor este se le resbaló de las manos y cayó sobre el poco césped que no se hallaba cubierto de nieve.</p><p>Se agachó con la intención de recogerlo, no obstante, su mirada se encontró con algo más interesante.</p><p>Arrancó la pequeña planta, y la observó con detenimiento, si no mal recordaba tenía un significado además de traer buena suerte.</p><p>Y de pronto algo en su cabeza hizo click.</p><p>Se marchó corriendo de ahí rumbo a la casa de los Stotch, tocó un par de veces el timbre hasta que la puerta fue abierta y se encontró con los ojos que lo volvían loco, los cuales le miraban con sorpresa al encontrárselo tras la puerta.</p><p>-K-Kenny, ¿Qué haces aq...?</p><p>Su interrogante se vio interrumpida cuando de pronto el brazo del mayor se alzó extendiéndole un trébol de cuatro hojas.</p><p>Parpadeó confuso para luego agarrarlo.</p><p>Cuando apartó la mirada de ese pequeño tallo Kenny ya se encontraba lejos de ahí. Leopold cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, una vez ahí se sentó frente a su computadora pensando en el comportamiento tan extraño que el McCormick había tenido hacia su persona los últimos días. Lo ocurrido hace unos segundos le confundía en sobremanera, miró el trébol de cuatro hojas entre sus dedos un par de segundos antes de comenzar a teclear rápidamente en la barra de búsqueda.</p><p>Y al dar click en un enlace un sonrojo le decoró el rostro al leer lo que el mayor había querido decirle con ese pequeño trébol, un pequeño detalle que significaba mucho.</p><p>
  <em>"Sé mío.</em><br/>
<b></b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>